


East of the Sun, West of the Moon

by Rinoa11



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: East of the Sun West of the Moon, Fairy Tale Based, KuroFai Harlequin Challenge 2012, M/M, Sex in the Dark, This is an oooold fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinoa11/pseuds/Rinoa11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fai leaves his family to save his brother's life by living with a polar bear who will most likely eat him, although he promises wealth and prosperity for their family. What he doesn't know is that there is more to this polar bear than what meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	East of the Sun, West of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I preface this with saying, this is an old fic. It was written in 2012 for a challenge based off of Harlequin novel prompts. This was my entry. My newer stuff is more refined but please enjoy this wee snippet of fic.

The hour became late as the winds wailed outside, sweeping the snow throughout the small village called Celes. Inside a small cottage slept a family of five. Ashura was the head of the family, an ageing man who due to past mistakes in his youth could not find work easily in the town and he had taken it upon himself to look after four orphans in order to repent for his sins. All of his children were beautiful and each of them were a great help to him in keeping their small family afloat.

The youngest Sakura had incredible luck. Ashura found her three years ago in a forest, dirty and hungry but even then she was very beautiful.  She was beloved by the whole village and her adoptive siblings. She worked at the local inn, waiting tables. She always had a smile for the customers and when on the occasion that someone wished to gamble playing a game with her, she would win whether she knew the rules or not.  However, despite her sweet demeanour and smile, the fact she was tied to Ashura got her into trouble for doing such things and thus, although profitable, it was a rare occurrence that she would partake in such games.

Then came Syaoran the second youngest. He was found by Ashura eight years ago in a desert, he was painfully thirsty and incredibly lucky to have lived out the cold nights of the winter. He was a brave, hardworking lad who often worked himself to exhaustion out in the ice mines. In his view there was nothing that couldn’t be accomplished with hard work. He did however manage to land himself in trouble with his firey temper and his strong sense of justice. The elders of the village did not like to have their faults pointed out to them by one so young as him, especially one who was under the care of Ashura.

When Sakura arrived after him, the relationship between them went from the initial jealousy and pouting that came at not being the youngest in the family anymore. To then taking her under his wing and now as they both came upon their sixteenth and seventeenth year respectively, they often shot each other shy glances followed by fierce blushing. Ashura supposed there was no harm in it because they weren’t actually related, he only hoped that the village would not cause trouble at the fact that it would be very unlikely that Sakura would probably not marry any of the village boys who’s eyes trailed after her drooling.

The eldest of the family were the mysterious twins. They were the first to come under Ashura’s care and the first to feel the staunch disapproval of the village. Despite this disapproval, Fai and Yuui were both considered to be incredibly beautiful. Yuui however was the unlucky one of the family, in contrast to little Sakura. He was a delicate weak soul which worried his brother Fai. Due to this Yuui was kept bedridden and under constant care. This caused Fai to take on a more motherly role in the family, he often took it upon himself to care for Yuui, Sakura and Syaoran and ensure their welfare above others, making sure they got fed enough and that they stayed safe, especially when Ashura went on trips to find work.

Their cottage, which lay on the outskirts of the village, was a small one with four rooms. They had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a toilet. One of the bedrooms belonged to Ashura, holding all of his worldly possessions and items of worth. It was forbidden for anyone to enter there and Fai never dared to go in there even to check if the room with clean. Yuui had a room all to himself, it was a bare room but the view from the window was pleasant enough on most nights, except tonight all that could be seen was a blank white vista. The kitchen however was their main room. A stove kept the house warm on nights like this and there was a small table and chairs and a little couch. On the couch slept Sakura and Syaoran while Fai slept on the ground next to the fire. It wasn’t much but it was home.

Fai sat up with the blanket around his shoulders as he tended to the fire. The house was silent except for the howling that could be heard outside. He worried that if it got much colder and if the storm kept up, Sakura and Syaoran wouldn’t be able to work and that he wouldn’t be able to make his way into the village to get medicine for Yuui. A sigh escaped his lips as he prodded the fire, all of this worrying eventually took a toll on him. It was hard enough keeping up a smile for his siblings and despite how much he loved and respected Ashura for taking them in, he also was tired of the constant excuses and constant setbacks that came with Ashura trying to find work. He knew deep down it was never going to happen and that things were probably not going to get better for his family than this meagre existence but he could still pretend to hope for the others. He knew better than anyone that Yuui would one day die and that Sakura and Syaoran would leave him to find greener pastures while Ashura would never find work, leaving him all alone in the world. The thought alone made him want to curl up and never face the world again, yet his duties demanded that a kind smile be plastered to his face whenever he was within sight.

Two days passed and the storm did not die down and in those three days Yuui’s condition grew worse. His weak coughing grew stronger and stronger until it wracked his whole body, causing him to cling to whatever was available to find some solidity. Sakura and Syaoran did their best helping Fai by preparing meals and taking turns watching Yuui when he went out into the storm to try get supplies for the family but by this point the town was running short and they had very little money.  It wasn’t enough for medicine and when he sent Sakura and Syaoran he would silently curse Ashura for holing himself in his room and he would end up tending the fire in the depths of the night wiping tears of frustration from his cheeks.

The next evening the storm continued to blow and howl, causing the walls of the cottage to shake, Fai inwardly feared for his family, keeping them warm around the fire while Ashura remained in his room. Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door which caused Sakura to bounce up and answer, something which Fai and Syaoran protested against while Yuui sat coughing, cuddled up in blankets. They did not expect to receive this kind of visitor, let alone any visitors.

Before the family stood a big white bear with deep red eyes, its fur seemed to glow in the dim firelight as droplets of water pooled on the floor from his pale fur. Ashura had come out of his room to see what all the commotion was about when the bear looked him in the eyes and grunted, letting out a warm breath which clouded in the air. Syaoran had taken Sakura into his arms and pulled her back from the bear when the bear settled its gaze on the small girl. The whole family watched in quiet terror, wondering if the bear had come to eat them all. Fai held his twin close as he watched the scene unfold. The only sounds in the cottage at this moment were the breath of the bear and Yuui’s faint coughing and wheezing.

It felt like they had stood there for an eternity when the bear finally spoke, lifting its gaze from Sakura and an angry, protective Syaoran to look at Ashura. 

“Girrrl.... come.....” his voice was gravelly and seemed to boom in the small kitchen. He spoke slowly and carefully, as if it was a very difficult task. “You have a sick member of the household and I can cure them. You are impoverished but if you give me the girrrl you shall be as rich as you are poor.” Ashura looked at his children as if considering the offer. Syaoran looked horrified and clung to his sister tighter. He protested fierily declaring   
  
“You can’t have Sakura! Father, please tell him he can’t have Sakura!” Ashura sighed and tried to reason with him, stating   
“If Sakura goes then Yuui will be well again and we will not lack for food or money, we can be happy. It would be foolish not to at least consider it.” During this time Fai sat there, silently watching the bear, he was certainly a magnificent beast who looked like he would keep his promise and he couldn’t stand for Syaoran’s heart to be broken if Sakura left, but at the same time, he would forever regret it if Yuui died because they did not take the chance. He racked his brain for another way to solve this dilemma as Ashura and Syaoran locked themselves in a heated debate while Sakura interjected every so often that it would not be the worst thing in the world if she went. Silly girl did not realize how much she meant to Syaoran. Maybe he could go instead, if he went certainly no one would miss him dearly, no one would be heartbroken. Sure, Yuui would certainly be saddened but in the grand scheme of things, he wasn’t worth very much and if the bear wished to eat him so be it. At least it wouldn’t be Sakura who was worth so much to so many people. 

The bear left, promising to return in a week, taking the snowstorm with it as it went, allowing Sakura and Syaoran to return to work. Yuui’s coughing became worse and Fai spent all hours of the day and night tending to him, terrified that he’d drop dead. He held Yuui in his arms and stroked his head, trying to be cheerful for him but then they ran out of medicine and Yuui started throwing up. It was the last straw when Fai saw blood in the mixture. With that he told the whole family his resolve; he would go instead of Sakura and as he thought, no one except Yuui protested much. Sakura and Syaoran were very worried for him about being eaten or something likewise but they didn’t think it would be much use arguing with Fai. Ashura however said nothing and instead merely accepted it.

Later in the privacy of Yuui’s room, Yuui clung and sobbed and begged Fai to reconsider. Fai could only hold his brother, letting him cry himself hysterical on his chest while gently telling Yuui that it was the best way because he would be better again and Syaoran wouldn’t lose Sakura. He tried to reason with him that it was his duty as the mother of the family but nothing seemed to console Yuui. He had to try very hard not to burst into tears along with Yuui because he loved him so much. He loved him more than life itself and his resolve to go with the bear only proved to be a testament to this.

Just as promised, the polar bear with the blood red eyes returned a week after he had arrived and just as he arrived last time, he repeated the words he had said last time.  Still speaking with great difficulty, he growled,  
  
“Girrrrl come.” His voice, again, boomed in the small kitchen and Sakura stayed behind Syaoran, her hand holding onto his firmly as Fai stepped forward with a spring in his step and a big grin on his face, ignoring Yuui urging him with his eyes not to do this, but the decision was made. He was ready, he had his warmest clothes on and his warmest coat, there was nothing that could stand in his way, save the bear’s rejection.  
  
“No Mister Polar Bear” he chimed, “I shall go with you in the place of my sister.” He hoped his act of confidence might convince the bear. He kept smiling even as the bear considered his words carefully but inside he was a tumbling mass of nerves. He couldn’t stand to think of what would happen if he was rejected.

The family waited on baited breath to see how the gruff polar bear would react to this change to his original conditions. They were admittedly slightly surprised when he let a puff of air out of his nostrils as if he was sighing and nodded.   
  
“Verrry well then, climb on my back and we shall go.” Fai raised an eyebrow at his words. “It is perrrrfectly safe” the bear assured. “Say yourrr goodbyes and climb on my back.”

At this Fai went to Sakura, Yuui and Syaoran, embracing each of them individually and tightly, stroking their hair and making each of them promise to look after one another in his absence. He murmured words of love and encouragement to each of them and he tried not to lose his composure, if he was going to be eaten, he wanted to be remembered with his usual smile. It took some time to pry Yuui off of him who was refusing to let his precious twin go but he had to go and after he managed to break the embrace, he climbed up on the bear’s back and waved goodbye for the last time with a big smile before he was taken out the door by the bear.

The outside weather was chilled from the recent storm and the snow was still piled thick on the ground, glistening in the sunlight. He could hear it crunch with no resistance under the bear’s paws as they journeyed into the wilderness. He rested comfortably on top of the bear and despite his usual talkative nature, the recent events just left him in no mood to talk.

The bear was warm and his fur was soft and pleasant to hold onto. He could easily bury his hands deeply into the thick pelt and feel the heat radiating off of the strong, muscular form below. It was calming despite being sent to his possible doom. Despite all of his great knowledge of the books he had read, and his logic, he wasn’t scared. He just couldn’t bring himself to fear the magnificent creature he was on top of. He almost wished he could just sink into the warm form of the bear as he lay on top of it. It wasn’t long until his face was buried into the fur, inhaling the scent of the bear which smelt warm and musky.  From this position he just watched the scenery of the forests, the streams and the endless blankets of snow blur past him as they travelled at a great speed until he felt his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion from the emotional day and he fell asleep, cuddled on top of the polar bear.

When he awoke it was morning and he was alone on top of the largest and most comfortable bed he had ever been on. It had silk sheets and so many pillows it was almost ridiculous. He took around the room and realized he was surrounded in luxury, from the fur pelts on the ground to the beautiful tapestries on the wall with the beautifully carved wooden furniture creating a domestic feel to the place. There was even a large fireplace on one of the walls, which was lit and kept the place toasty and warm. It was certainly a sight to behold.  He also noted that there were no windows in the room. In fact, it seemed that he was in the inside of a cave and the door looked to be a heavy wooden one.

However, despite being surrounded in finery his body and mind felt heavy. He didn’t think the bear to be dishonest so he felt that things would be okay back at home, Sakura and Syaoran would have a better life ahead of them due to their promised wealth and Yuui....  Well, Yuui would surely be cured. He would be healthy and happy and able to do anything he wished. He would no longer be constrained by his illness and that was a good thing. Despite that Fai felt homesick, he even missed Ashura.  The ache inside him grew and he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Surely it would be okay if he cried? He was all alone after all. Would he be confined to this beautiful room for all of eternity?  Does the bear just want to fatten him up before eating him? Will the bear kill him quickly or instead prolong his pain? So many thoughts flooded his mind pondering the specifics of how he’d be killed if the bear did wish to eat him. He spent what felt like forever thinking about his family and his possible impending doom curled up on the luxurious bed. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t even hear the door open, letting in three people. A dark haired young man with mismatching eyes who was long and spindly and a pair of excitable girls who seemed to be twins, one of them with pink hair and eyes and the other with blue.

The young man held a tray of steaming hot food. While the girls cheered and climbed up atop of the bed with him, singing and clapping. Fai only just realized in that moment how hungry he was, he didn’t realize the tears had spilled causing telltale trails to shine on his cheeks which the two girls gently mopped up as he accepted the tray filled with food. There were different kinds of meats and cheeses, some fish, some bacon, some eggs, some bread with sweet jams spread on them and a pot of tea with a light fragrant scent. It was truly an impressive spread and he quietly looked at the young man to make sure it was alright to eat this. When he nodded he did not hesitate to dig into the food, making noises of pleasure at the brilliant flavours which graced his taste buds.

When he was well into his breakfast and after the young man had taken care of the fire he sat down elegantly on the fine sofa, sprawled like a cat. He smiled gently and with reassurance.  
  
“My name is Watanuki and the girls are called Maru and Moro. I suppose you are wondering what will become of you and where the master is.” At this Fai nodded, his mouth was full but he sat quietly to the young man. Watanuki smiled a little at how much Fai was enjoying the food as Maru and Moro frolicked on the bed.   
“Don’t worry; the master is not going to kill you. In fact, it is our duty to tend to your every need. It’s only required that you stay here with the master. The master, by the way is out at the moment. He comes and goes as he pleases and when he arrives you may sometimes need to keep him company if he wishes it. You are not confined to this room though; there are many things here to do.” The two girls chimed in with a “Yes yes!” in perfect unison. Fai replied when he finished his food, feeling pleasantly full, something he hadn’t felt in a very long time.  
  
“Why is this?” he asked. “Why is your master keeping me here alive and why are you waiting on my hand and foot when I can perfectly manage things by myself?” He didn’t sound angry, more confused. He was completely fine with looking after himself and it was very strange that a bear did not want to eat him. At this Watanuki sighed and smiled as Maru and Moro came up on either side of Fai holding a hand.   
  
“Master is a good bear, he does not wish to eat anyone” said Maru. “He wants you to be comfortable and happy living with him” said Moro before they both came together in unison with a very solemn nod “He is lonely.” Fai blinked and frowned.

Loneliness, something he understood too well. Despite being a twin and despite being surrounded by the love of his family, loneliness did eat him up from time to time. No one understood how much burden he carried from looking after the children, the village scrutinized him and in turn Ashura who he tried to defend over and over again but he ended up feeling isolated and emotionally worn out.

Watanuki gently took the tray from his hands and sat down on the bed in front of him while Maru and Moro snuggled at his sides.  
  
“The Master is not bad. He wishes to make sure you are comfortable and happy here. Sure, he may be a grump and he may seem scary but he’s not a bad guy at heart.” Watanuki then adjusted his glasses and stood. “There are clothes in the wardrobe, choose something you’re comfortable in. Unless you’d prefer a bath? If so, the bathroom is down the hallway. We will be in the kitchen. Feel free to explore.” At this Maru and Moro jumped up and produced something from behind their backs like a magical act. Together, they held out a silver bell with their other hands extended outwards. “Tadah!” they chimed. Fai chuckled at their enthusiasm, smiling softly at the pair of them, accepting the bell into his hands.  “If you need anything please do not hesitate to ring the bell” added Watanuki as he left the room with the two girls singing and dancing behind him.

Fai spent the rest of the day exploring the large cave. The interior resembled a castle and there were a plethora of rooms, including a very large library which held hundreds upon thousands of books; a music room with many instruments that he had only seen in books and a dining room with luxurious furniture. He liked the library the best and he soon found himself looking through the shelves to find something to read.

There were many kinds of books, mostly in his own language but there were a couple of other languages which had an elegant flowing scripture which he couldn’t understand. His toes wiggled in muted excitement at the thought that he was allowed to read all these books. These beautifully bound and well cared for books. So much knowledge at his finger tips it was all he could do not to jump up and down in excitement but instead he whistled. It was a beautiful clear sound which bounced off the walls of the cave and then he heard a harrumph.

When he turned around he got a fright. There stood the bear, breathing heavily out of his nostrils. The little puffs of white air were visible in the chilled air and all was silent between them save the bear’s heavy breathing. Fai clutched the book he was holding to his chest. The fact the bear had snuck up on him didn’t give him time to mentally prepare and put up his shields. The bear scrunched his face as if he was about to say something. It seemed difficult and a hint of pity came into Fai’s eyes, causing the bear to growl a sort of warning growl. Fai felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and then understood that the bear did not want to be pitied. The animal obviously had some kind of sense of pride within himself. So he waited for what the bear was going to say.  
  
“You like it?” asked the bear eventually. The tall blonde felt the words clog up in his throat, they were unwilling to come out and all he could do was nod, looking bashfully at the bear.  The bear seemed to be pleased at this and so nodded. Then something changed in his red eyes, it was softness almost as his voice became husky and rather warm as he said “You.... arrre safe” very carefully, looking Fai straight in the eye. Fai felt his face warm up and his breath catch in his throat. It was something strange, how he felt so relieved and warmed at the words of comfort given to him by his captor. The bear nodded once again with satisfaction and harrumphed as he turned and left the room. Fai could hear him make his way down the hall as he sat down again with his book. He spent the rest of the day in the library, save dinner, which he ate with Maru, Moro and Watanuki, in silence, in the dining room.

After dinner he brought a candle to bed with him. He changed into the night shirt laid out on the bed for him and climbed into bed. He was tired and the bed was comfortable. He was sure he would sleep well tonight. He placed it on the bedside table and drew the soft covers up over his body before extinguishing the flame with his breath. The pillows felt divine against his cheek and he curled up, enjoying the feeling of the mattress supporting him yet making him feel almost weightless as he drifted off.

However, just as he was entering sleep he heard the door opening. The room was pitch black, he could make nothing out in the vast darkness of the room and because the candle had been blown out he could not see what or who had come into the room. He drew up the covers around him and cowered slightly in the darkness, a horrible feeling manifesting itself in the pit of his stomach. And then he felt the bed dip. Someone had sat on the bed, someone larger than himself. He wanted to call out and ask whoever this was if they were perchance a murderer, someone who had come to strangle him in the night and he quivered. He felt ashamed of himself at his fear, he did not fear death but he feared what lay in the darkness. They could bring something to him worse than death and that caused Fai to grip the blankets even tighter, simply anticipating his doom, unsure if he could even fight if he needed to but he was incredibly glad that even if he could not see his possible attacker, that meant they could also not see him, for in this moment, despite all his bravado, at night the mask came off. Then he felt a hand, two hands, two large hands. One made its way to his head and gently stroked the flaxen hair to calm him and the other curled itself around his body, embracing him gently like he was something precious. The stiffness didn’t leave his body for a time as still thoughts of murder and curses coursed through his mind until he grew so tired he fell asleep in the arms of the stranger.

Fai awoke in the morning and he looked around his room and in the bed in which he slept, yet there was no one. There was no person, no beast nor any sign that anyone had been there. Therefore he spent the day in a troubled daze. Tonight he swore that he wouldn’t blow out the candle. Last night’s troubles were due to his stupidity. He would not be making the same mistake again.

The library he sat and read, lounging on the couches and immersing himself in the books and the stories they had to give him. He spent time stroking the pictures from the books with his fingers gently. He inhaled when he opened the books, appreciating their scent which was delightful and full of history. He glided from shelf to shelf, stroking the spines, caressing the covers and holding the books to his chest. Although he felt uncertain and slightly unsafe in this place, he hoped that the knowledge would be in these books to help him overcome whatever he needed to.

Night arrived again, he ate in silence once again with Maru, Moro and Watanuki. He found it odd that despite how friendly they had been yesterday morning, in the evening they seemed to turn into ghosts, having lost all of their personality and spark. He was glad for the company but he was a little sad it was silent company and try as he might; he just couldn’t break the silence. Something inside him felt like it wasn’t right to do so.

Once again he went up to bed, with his candle and he placed it on the bedside table, keeping it lit as he changed into his night shirt. It was a loose white cotton shirt which came down to just above his knees, it had big billowy sleeves and was rather large but it did what it was designed for. Like the night before, he climbed into bed but this time he did not blow out the candle. Instead he settled down and waited, quietly and patiently for the stranger to arrive.

Just like last night the stranger arrived within the same time period. The candle blew itself out when the handle turned and the stranger slipped into bed yet again, shuffling close to him and placing an arm around him and then he felt a nose in his hair. He could feel the stranger up against him. They were muscular and broad of chest. He could feel the strong jaw line on top of his head. He also felt a certain part of male anatomy pressed up against his behind and he felt himself flush and stiffen slightly. The stranger however continued to gently yet securely hold him in the darkness. Fai still wasn’t sure if the stranger was a beast but despite the fear at the pit of his stomach tumbling in knots he drifted off being held like he was a precious lover.

The days and nights faded in and out together and the night time stranger continued to visit. Days turned into weeks and weeks into months and he began to get used to both the company of the bear and the stranger. He actually grew fond of the bear’s company. He would often remind him that he was safe and Fai took these words to heart. During the time they had spent together no harm had come to him. The stranger during the night was kind and continued to hold him lovingly although he never saw his face despite whether he kept a candle lit (which he did, and several but they all extinguished when the handle of the door turned) and during the day every need and desire of his was attended to by the ever silent Maru, Moro and Watanuki.

This night however was different. Tonight he had six candles lit in the room, each placed in different locations and he settled down to sleep in his nightshirt in the bed that Fai would never get sick of. As usual, when the handle of the door turned the flames blew out, leaving the room in a blanket of velvety darkness. He felt the familiar dip in the bed and the stranger slide close to him and tonight he slid back against him. He felt the jaw rub against his hair, and then the nose and he rubbed back against him. Something inside him was driving him to just get closer, his body felt hot, like it needed something and then he felt the two large hands at his hips.

A gasp came from his mouth as the calloused fingers, like those of a blacksmith or perhaps a swordsman massaged slow circles into him before they lightly drew up, ghosting their way across his pale skin like he was something sacred, to carefully remove the nightshirt. He heard the nightshirt fall on the ground not too far from the bed but he was distracted when he felt the jaw and nose and lips at his neck. At first nuzzling, and then inhaling, and then kissing.

The first kiss sent a wave of electricity down his spine and he bit his lip when the hands returned to their place on his hips. He thought he might be swallowed up and absorbed into the body of the stranger as he felt an arm encircle him and rub wonderful circles down his lower belly creating a delightful throbbing down below. The kisses continued on his neck, down his shoulders up his ear. He felt teeth gently nibble and pull at the lobe as he was worshipped with the hands.

These devilish hands! And they were so tender, touching him just right with just the right pressure, cupping his hips, sliding down his thighs and buttocks and then one, warm strong palm cupped his balls and another gripped his cock, now at full mast.  The heat from the palms had him trembling with anticipation. Something inside him wanted this to stop right now but then he felt the warm hands rub and caress, lovingly, slowly almost possessively, tightening and softening their hold on him just right which had him grip the sheets tightly.

What if this was a monster doing this to him? Sure the stranger had not harmed him in any way and he was making him feel good but the uncertainty made him want to stop and any sound he made was just swallowed up into the velvety darkness, to remain unheard by the stranger who continued to pleasure him. His mind grew frantic as he begged the stranger to stop, feeling dirty for being like this, feeling fear at the fact that he couldn’t see who was giving him this insane amount of pleasure and love. He also felt afraid of himself and how much he liked it. He hoped the hands would bring him to release, surely when release came they would leave him.

Then he felt relief when the hands left him but the stranger gently turned him over onto his stomach, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and nibbling lightly before gently biting down and sucking. The hands caressed his chest and tweaked his nipples causing his already hardened length to feel another shock. A moan came from his lips but it went unheard as one hand continued to pinch and caress his nipple while the other ghosted its way down to his buttocks. It cupped the pale and creamy skin, gently massaging it in an appreciative manner, like it was inspecting fine silk. A finger trailed down and slipped in between the valley, gently stroking his asshole, tickling the puckered ring which made him gasp and moan brokenly, the hands left him for a moment and when they returned the finger that was at his hole was slick and moistened, only causing to intensify the sensation. He felt himself buck upwards slightly on instinct as the finger continued to caress the tiny ring of nerves before it pushed in.

Fai felt his eyes open wide as the thick, moist finger entered him. It felt odd, it felt strange and he felt a moan come forth to be released silently. It shallowly thrust in and out of him causing his nerves to go on fire as he gripped the sheets. Whatever in his mind was begging for the stranger to stop was now begging the stranger to continue. The stranger kissed down his back as he used his fingers to gently stretch Fai’s ass. Another finger joined, causing some pain and then a third but the pain soon turned into pleasure and Fai lay on his stomach, thrusting back, moaning and panting into the vacuum of darkness, his ass greedily asking for more.

And then he felt the fingers leave him, leaving him feeling empty. His body was scooped up into an embrace with one arm as he felt something larger poke at his asshole moments after the emptiness arrived. His mind was in a tizzy, begging for something to fill the emptiness that was left and when he felt the cock of the stranger enter his ass slowly, he felt a silent groan leave his lips. The arms held him gently and he felt the lips of the stranger kissing his shoulder blades as he slowly filled him up to the hilt. The pleasure he felt was unreal. The pain from earlier from being stretched and prepared was now worth it. He was no longer afraid. He rocked back against him when the odd fullness became comfortable and then he felt the stranger rock in and out of him, hitting his prostate causing him to shake in ecstacy. In and out in and out, it was a gentle rhythm to start with but gradually it sped up, causing Fai to lose his mind in the haze of pleasure, he could see stars in the velvety darkness and he felt the stranger’s hand grip his own tightly, kisses being scattered on his back as he had his ass high in the air, his face now on the pillows as the stranger ploughed into him from above. All Fai could do was moan moans that would never be heard and lie there accepting all the love and pleasure he was being showered with. It was sensory overload and then a white hot orgasm took hold. His hips bucked up as he came up onto his hands and knees, pressing himself tight against the stranger, thick spurts of cum being released from his cock onto the sheets, his body trembling and then he felt the stranger fill him with his own seed before they both collapsed sideways onto the bed, the Stranger still inside him as he drifted off, mind numb from pleasure and body tired.

He woke alone. A coldness drafted through his bones and he felt numb and sick. Fai had never felt so lonely in his life as he did now. The stranger had left him, he hoped inside that after last night, he might stay but he didn’t. He was alone, so utterly alone in this cave. Now, months after spending time alone with little company, after having been given so much love and attention, and it felt real, he felt like he was loved last night, like he was the most important person to whoever that stranger was, only to have the illusion shattered the next day. If he was really the most important person, the stranger wouldn’t leave. The stranger would stay with him; the stranger would talk to him instead of leaving him here to rot. It caused Fai to go half mad. It caused him to stop eating, he had no appetite. He sat in the library for hours, staring into space, thinking of nothing in particular, but letting this ache grow. His sleep was restless and he pushed the stranger away, mistrustful of his affection and how much it wrought havoc with him.

The bear stayed with him a lot during his week of turmoil. Making sure he ate something, growling if he didn’t, just because Fai had no appetite didn’t mean that the bear wouldn’t make sure he ate. The bear invested a lot of his time keeping Fai company while he stared into space, as if he was checking that he didn’t do anything stupid. However, much to the bear’s distaste he realized that something needed to be done and something that he may not like. So one day, when Fai looked on the verge of his mind being lost he said   
“You’rrrre sad. Arrrren’t you?” Fai was pulled out of his daze and looked at the bear and nodded, his eyes empty and something broken inside him.   
“I wish to go home” he finally whispered after a great silence. “Just for a visit, please? I must see my family.” His voice had gained in strength and conviction at his wish being announced. The bear found himself with a dilemma but he knew he had to do it; he had to let Fai go. So he nodded his consent and added his conditions  
“Alrrright, I will take you home now. You may stay forrrr thrrrrrree days but you must not speak to your fatherrrr alone. You must prrrromise me this otherrrrwise bad things will fall upon both of us.” Fai found this condition to be reasonable. He agreed to the promise and then climbed upon the bear’s back after going to get his cloak, wrapping up warm for the journey home.

Fai slept through most of the journey on the bear’s back, hands gripping the pelt for balance and comfort. He dreamed of the stranger during the passage. Memories of touch and internal feelings were brought to the forefront; causing him to grip the pelt tighter in his sleep and sigh into the nape of the bear’s neck. They arrived at the village in the evening, he was not sure for how long they had travelled but he rubbed his eyes and slipped off the bear onto the grass. He turned to the white furry creature and bid him farewell, promising to come back with him in three days and keeping in mind to not talk with Ashura alone.

The greeting he got from his family was a joyous one. They all looked happy, healthy and well fed, Yuui especially. He had made massive improvements on his health as the bear had cured him. The small cottage had been extended, with rooms added to it so everyone would have their own room, they even made one for Fai at Yuui’s insistence in case he returned. He was bombarded with questions during a hearty dinner on how his life was like with the bear. He shared most of the details, save for the stranger’s visits. He told them how life was pleasant and how the library was huge with every book you could possibly imagine. Sakura and Syaoran now attended school now that they could afford to do so, Sakura hoped to become a doctor and Syaoran hoped to become an archaeologist. Yuui, worked with the medicine lady, learning her trade from her while Ashura continued to amuse himself with his own exploits. All in all, the family had benefitted a lot from his departure and he was glad to hear their own tales of how life just improved for them with the bear’s gifts.

Then it was time for bed. Yuui showed him to his room, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, bidding him goodnight, very pleased to have him back for a visit then he left.  Fai undressed and climbed into the bed. It was too small, he found himself missing the stranger’s presence, their touches and caressing, he missed that night of pleasure and found himself touching himself in the same way the stranger had. He caressed himself with the same pressure and love that the stranger had shown him. There was a certain thrill in having to stay silent so not to wake his siblings and Ashura. His hand palmed his golden pubic hair and creamy thighs, his legs spreading wide, inhaling at the tingling sensation of himself hardening.  To him in this moment, his hands were not his own but the stranger’s, his hand finding his cock and gently stroking up and down with the fingertips and then gripping it firmly yet gently, slowly stroking himself to full hardness.  He bit his lip to hold in a whimper and spread himself wider, shutting his eyes tight to fully immerse himself in his imagination. Only when he was convinced the room had darkened into the velvety black he was used to did he stare up at the ceiling, his mouth open and gasping for air. Tears pushed themselves from his eyes and a hint of drool streamed from his mouth as he gave himself pleasure. But it was not enough, it would never be enough, his hands were not those of the stranger’s. He wanted the stranger and he just could not compare. That night, Fai wanked himself into a daze. He did so again and again until the point of exhaustion, tears finally releasing themselves at the final climax. He did not understand himself or this want, this need and he immersed himself in this internal conflict as he slipped into a heavy sleep.

He woke feeling heavy, his eyes gritty with sleep from the left over tears he had shed and he clothed himself appropriately to make his way to the bathroom to clean himself from the night before. He sat there feeling empty and tired. Nothing was sitting quite right in his head and it took a lot of effort for him to get up and dressed to go downstairs to breakfast. The heaviness lifted when he saw his smiling family, still overjoyed at his presence and he could do nothing but smile thinking that tomorrow night he’d be telling them that he would be leaving them to go back to the bear’s cave, probably disappointing them all.

The day was spent baking and going around town with Sakura and Syaoran, showering them with loving attention and gentle teasing. He visited Yuui in the medicine shop, lounging about the small store, speaking of idle things while Sakura and Syaoran went off to frolic elsewhere. It was nice to spend time with his twin after so long and Yuui was not sick or coughing. He felt thankful for the bear and he could see that Yuui was also thankful for his health.

Soon the evening came and tonight he cooked. He cooked them all the best meal he could, not worrying about whether they will have enough for tomorrow. They had a thick and creamy tomato soup with bread, cheeses and meats, finished with cake and tea by the fire. It was then that Fai announced that he’d be leaving tomorrow night. The reaction was one of a disappointed acceptance. Disappointment that Fai would not stay with them for good but acceptance that it was something that had to be done for their happiness to continue.

Tonight, Fai went up to his room alone having taken a long hot bath to wash the dirt of the day off him only to find Ashura in his room. He raised an eyebrow as Ashura began to speak.   
  
“You have not told me the full story about your stay with the bear” he said. “There must be something more if you have that sort of look of longing in your eyes.” Fai stiffened and looked away from his fatherly figure, silent for a long way, debating on whether to tell him but Ashura’s worried eyes bore into him and he eventually gave way.  
“There is a stranger...” he began. “He has visited me each night and lain with me in my bed. We do not speak and there is no way to light a lamp for all lights extinguish when he enters. I have no way to see him but he has never hurt me.” Ashura took Fai’s hand and looked at him with intense worry. Fai found this unusual, Ashura had never seemed to worry much for any of them. Perhaps he was feeling slightly guilty for sending him away to the bear without much of a fight. Maybe he was trying to repent for all the times he had disappointed them. Fai could only hope as Ashura began to give him advice.  
  
“You never know, he could be a troll or a hideous beast. You should take this,” he pressed a candle, with fancy symbols engraved on the wax, into Fai’s hand. “It will light no matter what. You should know what sleeps beside you, for your own safety. However, you should take care not to let any tallow drip onto the stranger” The blonde slowly nodded as his fingers closed around the candle, Ashura took him into an embrace and held him close. Something did not feel right but he still accepted the embrace, bidding Ashura goodnight and then being left to think in his room, drying his still damp hair carefully. It had felt like he had just done something terrible, but he brushed the sick feeling in his stomach aside as he carefully settled down to sleep, the candle sitting on his bedside, waiting to be packed away the next day.

And when the next day came, the candle was indeed packed safely away along with his other things. Yuui and Sakura had given him a beautiful ring, a pendant and a bracelet with sapphires and fluorite embedded into the silver, while Syaoran, gave him a dagger. Fai was shocked at the generosity of the gifts but he did not have long to thank his family for he was soon whisked away back to the cave by the bear, promising that he would visit them again. The white bear asked him carefully once they were miles from Fai’s home   
  
“Did you speak alone with yourrrrr fatherrrrr?” Fai replied with a no. He did not tell the bear that he spoke with Ashura but at the bear’s questioning, the niggling at the back of his head considering the stranger’s identity began.

That night back in the castle the stranger returned again. He was warm and loving and his arms felt like home. Fai had earlier packed the candle and some matches away in the drawer and throughout the night he lay awake, debating with himself on whether he should use them. The bear’s warning kept running through his mind along with the possibility that this stranger could be a monster, he could have copulated with a monster and one day, that monster may decide to eat him. The fear and curiosity eventually won out. So quietly, Fai opened his bedside drawer, feeling for the candle, opening the matches, taking a match and lighting it and then quickly lighting the candle.

What Ashura had said was true, the light held. For the first time, something pierced through the thick darkness. Somewhere in his mind he told himself that he could still turn back now. It might not be so bad to not know, but Fai’s thirst for knowledge, for assurance that he was definitely safe, was more important than that thought.

So he carefully guided the light towards the stranger and what he saw, was not a monster. It was a man, a strong muscular man, with tanned skin and scars which ran up and down his arms and back. He had a strong jaw line and short, dark, sleep mussed hair. He was, rather beautiful, Fai thought. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the strong, warrior-like beauty which lay sleeping before him and Fai felt lucky to have been with this man rather than a monster. But then in his foolishness, a drop of tallow fell onto the sleeping man and he found his azure eyes met with fierce red ones. He knew in that instant that this was the red bear.  
  
“What have you done?! You idiot! If you had waited just a few more days the curse would be lifted! Now I have to go marry a demoness who lives in a castle east of the sun and west of the moon!” Fai stumbled back slightly at the sheer power of his voice, causing three more drops of tallow to fall onto the bed sheets. It was loud in this once silent room and guilt pierced through his gut causing him to look away ashamed but the stranger forced Fai to look at him, a strong, callused hand directing his head to him.  
“Where are you going? When must you leave?” he asked. “I am going to a palace east of the sun and west of the moon and she comes now.” Just then the whole room lit up and there was a cartridge with a beautiful, busty, yet scantily dressed, woman. Next to her sat a tall dark haired man with a vacant stare and two small young women, one with long dark, wavy hair in bunches and another smaller young woman with blonde hair. “Kanoe” the stranger growled as she laughed at him.

“Oh what a shame! If only your little blonde whore had lasted a few more days, then you would be free. Never mind, you shall become my husband.” She threw a white pelt at him to go over his naked body as he climbed off the bed to leave Fai. But before he did, he pressed something into his hand, squeezed his hand gently with sadness which did not suit his red eyes and climbed into the carriage before disappearing, leaving Fai alone on the bed.

It would have been easy to let despair fill his whole being, but a frantic Watanuki along with a Maru and a Moro burst in the room. Watanuki looked distraught and asked if the three people in the carriage along with Kanoe looked alright. He only relaxed when Fai had confirmed of their apparent wellbeing.   
“Well I can’t break the curse, I ruined my chance ages ago, but you can. You must go find the witch Tomoyo. She will help you get to where you need to go. Maru and Moro shall send you there” Fai was then handed his small bag with this things before both of his hands were taken by Maru and Moro respectively. Watanuki smiled sadly at him before sending him away with a wave and a good luck.

Fai was then flung naked into what looked to be a house full of clothes, cute girls clothes and amidst the clothes was a young woman who looked to be about the same age as Sakura exclaiming an “Oh my!” as he landed in a pile of tulle and feathers.  The young woman with dark hair knelt down to help him up and pick up his things, not batting an eyelid at his nudity when she picked up something which had fallen from his bag and let out a squeal.   
  
“It’s perfect!” she sighed. “I must have this! She will be my muse! She is the image of my brand! I must meet her!” She showed the picture of his siblings to Fai, pointing at Sakura. “Who is this angel? Can I have this? I will give you whatever you want in return for this picture.” Fai could only stand confused and naked before the girl who he could only guess was the witch Tomoyo as she fangirled over his little sister. It was like watching one of the village girls back home experience love at first sight, except more frantic and fashion fuelled.   
  
“That is my sister Sakura.  I presume you are the witch Tomoyo? You see, I’m looking to get to the castle east of the sun and west of the moon as the witch Kanoe has my.....” He didn’t really know what to call the stranger. Was he a friend or was he something more? Fai had not had time to consider with all this chaos going on. They had shared passionate nights together and he was very gentle and caused a bubbling, warm sensation in his stomach whenever he thought of him. But he wasn’t sure. “Uh... friend. I am looking to get him back from her.” Tomoyo giggled and looked at Fai knowingly before reaching into the hand that was still clenched tight and showing him the silver ring which the stranger had placed in his hand. It was engraved with a silver dragon and Tomoyo slipped it on his thumb where it seemed to fit perfectly. “Yes friend...” she replied. “But we must get you dressed! I can’t have you going out like that! With this picture you have paid for clothing for yourself and with the name of your village where your sister lives, you will pay for a spell to send you in the right direction.” Fai thanked Tomoyo but was later considering taking it back as she pulled, poked and prodded at him to dress him, very finely admittedly in a big white fluffy cloak and some fine leathers. Tomoyo looked at him sadly as if she saw something grim in his future and then placed a piece of cloth in his pocket. Fai did not l understand why but he knew it would probably come in handy later, perhaps it was a protective charm?   
  
“Her name is Sakura and she lives in Celes. Please do not hurt her or frighten her.” Tomoyo smiled and giggled before touching his forehead.   
  
“Safe journey now, I’m sorry but it is as far as I can send you” she apologized before a pulse of light came out of his fingers, spreading from his forehead and he was sent whooshing away.

He did not know how long he flew for but by the time he had landed his hair had grown slightly so he gathered that he must have travelled for a good few weeks, yet it did not feel like it. He landed at a lavish pagoda with a woman sitting on the terrace smoking languidly and dressed in a kimono which threatened to fall open. She looked at him as if she had been expecting him with a knowing glance. It made Fai feel slightly uncomfortable but her air of confidence was undeniable as she sat up, adjusting the kimono and leaned forward to puff a tendril of smoke at him.  
“You have come here because you have a wish” she declared, leaving no room for argument. Fai couldn’t disagree he did have a wish but whether she would be able to grant it was a different matter all together.   
“I want to get to the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon to find the man with red eyes who was a bear.” The woman stretched back, flipping a long tendril of midnight hair over her shoulder while taking a puff from her pipe.   
“Hnn, that’s quite a wish. You’ll have to pay quite a price for what you seek, but, the price has been paid.” Her smile was one which held knowledge yet her blood red eyes gave no hint to what fate she saw for him. “The ordeal shall be taxing on you; you must concentrate to get there, on the man with red eyes, who was once a bear.” With this a pale hand came out from her Kimono sleeve in a sweeping motion and a circle appeared on the ground. She handed him a small pouch. “You will know what to do when you get there. Now step into that circle and do as I told you.” And so Fai did and he concentrated very hard on the man with red eyes who was once a bear.

For three days Fai concentrated as he was transported across space time until he landed at in a barren land which at night got very cold. Fai was grateful that he could handle such cold temperatures due to his life in Celes but the heat, it was unbearable. He tried to sleep during the day and make his way across the land at night until he reached the castle that was until this point, a speck far in the distance. Now he was up close he could see spindly turrets carved out of rock. The whole castle seemed to be made out of a mountain and surrounding was what seemed to be a swamp with tropical trees laden with fruit.

There was only one way to get into the castle and that was through the front gate, which was guarded by a tall dark haired man with round orange sunglasses and someone with white hair and markings on their forehead.   
  
“You are not permitted to enter, no one save wedding guests are allowed to enter” said the one with white hair, holding his arm out to block Fai’s path. Fai pouted and huffed a little. He had spent days travelling to get here and it was inconvenient that now he was not being let in. He needed to see the man who was once a bear! He needed to rescue him and to have this pair just sitting here was inconvenient. He thought of what he could do for a few moments when he remembered the pouch that the witch had given him. He opened it to find a pile of photos. Looking at the photos he could see that it was an exquisite looking young man with long creamy limbs, dark hair and deep blue eyes which bordered on violet, naked and posing provocatively in bed with only a white sheet to cover himself up with.  He hoped that at least one of the guards would like these. He picked out three photos from the pile and went back up to the guards.  
  
“I need to see the man with dark hair who was once a bear. In return for a night with him, I will give you these.” Fai watched their reactions. The one with white hair looked at them and shrugged but his companion’s eyes widened and he took them with a smirk before nodding telling him of the man’s location, letting him in. Fai thanked the guard and silently hoped they would prove to be good wank fodder for him before making his way into the castle. He was glad that it wasn’t too difficult to get in, nor to find him.

When he finally got to the room he was told, in the east wing, on the top floor he found the door unlocked. He entered a lavish room filled with deep red and purple fabrics and cushions, trimmed with gold. He looked around for the man with red eyes and dark hair to find that he was fast asleep upon the bed. He sat down and tried to wake him, at first gentle with his shaking but then his shaking grew more and more frantic and his calls grew louder as the man would not wake. He tried all night, tears of desperation spilling from his eyes as the man who was once a bear would not wake up. Instead he just lay there, unmoving, still breathing but otherwise unmoving and unable to be disturbed.  When the morning came he was met by the guards from the gate and thrown out of the castle with his bag. He wandered around the other side of the castle where he would be undisturbed and shaded by some of the trees and fell asleep feeling uneasy.

In the evening he repeated the same process from yesterday, gave the guard with dark hair and sunglasses some photos and he was let into the castle. He passed various rooms on the way to his love’s room.  He saw a young man with dark hair and green eyes in the arms of another dark man through a door who looked at him as he passed. They did not look happy to be there. Perhaps they were prisoners too? But he passed them by, quickly and quietly making his way to the room where the man that was once a bear was being held.

The scene he was met with was the same as the night before and once again he spent the night trying to wake the man with no success. Once again, when morning came, he was thrown out of the castle and on the way out he heard news of the wedding being tomorrow. He did not have a lot of time to act. The day was spent sleeping and planning what he was to do.

This was his last chance; he hoped and prayed that something gave as he handed over the last of the photos to the guard with the sunglasses who let him in. When he passed the room, where the two young men had been the night before, he noticed that the one with brilliant green eyes was not there. He discounted it until he got to his destination where he saw that young man leave the room with a gentle smile. He encouragingly patted him on the shoulder and then quickly made his way away from Fai. He presumed that he must have done something because when he entered the man with red eyes who was once a bear, was sitting at a table with an untouched tea set in front of him. He turned to look at Fai.  
  
“Subaru, you should.... Oh it’s you.” A smirk came onto his face as he looked Fai up and down who shot a glare at him and strode forward to gently smack him upside the head.  
  
“You drank tea with sleeping potion didn’t you! You’re an idiot! I’ve been trying to wake you up each night and you’ve made it really hard for me by drinking that stuff and you’re getting married to that woman tomorrow!” The dark haired man chuckled and caught Fai’s hand in his larger calloused hand before squeezing it gently.   
  
“I know. This is why I’ve been thinking of a way to get out of this mess.” He offered Fai a seat and his expression changed from looking somewhat amused at his outburst, which he thought was unusual for the usually guarded blonde, to a more serious and thoughtful expression as he began to explain his plan to Fai.

The blonde sat quietly and listened to the man as he explained how Fai would challenge the woman, who kidnapped him and many others seemingly, to a contest where they would wash the bed sheet which he had spilt candle wax on, for he couldn’t marry a woman who couldn’t wash the sheets. He also told him how to gain entrance to the castle without the use of dirty photographs. From then on they spent the rest of the evening and the night talking about trivial things from their favourite foods to what they liked to do, a long awaited introduction. He discovered that the man who was once a bear was actually once upon a time, a prince to a feudal land however he could not remember what land or what his name was for he had been a bear for so long. He told Fai of how Kanoe fell in love with him due to him having eyes like his sister who had died but because he was a mortal, she could not marry him and only her father would be able to make it so. So to punish her for bewitching him as a youth, he was turned into the bear. Cursed, until the day when someone would live with him and love him for a whole year without seeing his face.  They ended up asleep in one another’s arms, having reached a new level of understanding with each other.

Still, when morning came, he was taken from the castle and left outside, waiting until the time when he was to enter the castle via the route that the man had suggested. He was told of a gate behind the castle which was concealed which led into the gardens. From there, he snuck through the tropical foliage and bright flowers until he reached a door which was the kitchen. From there he was to ask for a girl called Kohane who would give him a uniform and lead him around the castle. He found out from Kohane that most people here were in fact Kanoe’s prisoners and that she had a lot of anger due to being rejected by her first love Yuuto and the death of her sister, Hinoto. She proceeded to ask him how Watanuki was doing and he also found out that Watanuki had tried to free them before but lost an eye and became part of the curse as punishment.

Then they were at the grand ballroom filled with a plethora of people. They were surrounded by demons and spirits who seemed to enjoy the party. In the corner sat two large winged beings, one dressed in white and blue with incredibly long hair and a big golden cat. They both looked unamused and unhappy to be there. Those were the two that the butterfly witch wanted him to free for her, he could feel it in his gut. However in order to do that he had to challenge Kanoe.

The party raged on and he saw many things happen from his little corner. It seemed the boy with green eyes had a twin sister who had an unusual and eccentric fashion sense as they wore extravagant matching outfits. The sister was then whisked away to dance by a very slender man with whispy hair. At least the party gave some respite to the prisoners who were paraded around like prized pets as Kanoe sat on her throne with the man who was once a bear at her side.

Finally, it came to the time when the wedding proceedings would begin. Everyone was led to a room and made to sit as they watched the ceremony unfold however when it came to the vows and she had said “I do”, the man objected.   
  
“I will not have a wife who cannot wash the wax from my bedsheet. I need it clean for my marital bed and I refuse to marry anyone who cannot do it.” At this Fai stood and brought the bed sheet forward and Kohane brought forward a pail of water and some soap. Kanoe looked furious but nodded. She had no choice but to grant his request as it was law.  
  
“Very well, I shall grant my future husband this request.” She rolled up her sleeves and began to scrub the spot of wax out of the sheet however, try as she might, using all of her magic; the wax spot only grew dirtier and more disgusting as she tried to wash it out. Kanoe looked positively enraged and threw the sheet back into the water with anger before glaring at the man who would no longer be her husband. The man looked satisfied with this as he looked around the room, his blood red eyes falling upon Fai’s with a small smile.   
  
“Anyone else who would like to try?” he announced. Fai stood from his kneeling position and with small smile of his own he declared “I will try.”

Fai then asked Kohane for two new pails of water which were brought forward by a tall stern man and a young woman with dark curly hair who placed them before him. He then carefully took the sheet, rolled up his sleeve and set to work. He dunked the sheet in the clean hot water, carefully scrubbing the dirty area with soap. He had spent his life before the bear washing his family’s clothes and bed sheets so this was nothing for him compared to Syaoran’s muddy trousers. He then transferred the sheet to the pail of cold water and watched as the sheet went white, the last of the dirt and wax falling free from the sheet. Carefully, rinsing the soap off the sheet he then lifted it and squeezed the water out.  Fai smiled up at the man as he presented him with the clean, pristine sheet before the man took his still wet hand and raised it high for everyone to see.  
  
“We have a victor! This man here shall be my husband and I command you Kanoe, to free everyone from your castle.” Rage came across her features along with an infernal scream. She did not like to be beaten. She had lost her first love, she had lost her sister, she had lost her husband and now she had lost her subjects. Someone had to pay! And as the castle began to shatter to the ground and everyone began to escape Kanoe punished Fai for his success the same way that she had punished Watanuki, by attempting to take his eye. But, it was blocked by the man with red eyes who threw his arm in the way with a bear-like growl causing a long gash to open in his arm. This further failure just enraged the demoness even more but it was too late for her, her rage consumed her completely and she exploded into dust as the man and Fai made their escape with everyone else out the crumbling castle, no longer held up by her magic.

Outside they found everyone helping one another leave this barren land through either the use of magic or using what resources they had. Fai, the man who was once a bear along with Kohane, the girl with long dark hair and the stern looking young man were met, by Tomoyo and the Butterfly Witch who had helped Fai get to the castle. The two winged beings came over and the Butterfly Witch smiled, opening a transportation circle for Kohane and her friends to reunite with Watanuki. Fai and the man with red eyes were to go with both of the witches while the two winged beings stayed behind to help transport anyone who needed help home.

The pair was transported back to the Butterfly Witch’s lair where they were able to realize the magnitude of what had happened to both of them. For Fai, his mind began to clear and reflect on his experiances. He had freed everyone from their curses, from their imprisonment and found a man who he respected to say the least. However did he love him? He desired the man certainly, it was a given from their nights of passion together and the night they spent talking while planning an escape, but he was uncertain. In the end, he missed his family, he missed his quiet life. It seemed the man also had thoughts of his own. He all of a sudden looked uncertain of his future. Now he was free, he probably did not have a place. He did not even have a name.   
  
“I wish to travel.” Were the first words that came from his lips after a long silence between the four of them. Tomoyo smiled and nodded a little, encouraging him to carry on as they listened.  
  
“I do not know of myself, so I wish to travel to discover what I am like as a man instead of as a bear. However I am certain that I love you.” Fai looked at him with wide eyes as a faint blush spread across his cheeks. It was certainly something to hear the words he was pondering over being said and he felt a delicious, warm pang inside his chest. A gentle smile came onto his face as he softly touched the gash on the man’s arm that he received from protecting him. It would do not good for him to doubt, maybe there was no reason to find logic in his feelings. Nonetheless, he knew he could not go with him on his travels. He wanted to build a life that he could be proud of so that when the man returned from his journey, he could settle with him, happy with his achievements.

Five years passed. Five long years, in which Fai returned to his family, and left them. Sakura and Syaoran ended up marrying one another considering they were not brother and sister by birth. Yuui became the head healer of the village and Ashura went off on another one of his adventures. Fai often travelled to and from the places where the butterfly witch and Tomoyo lived and settled for living somewhere in the middle; A small cottage, by a large, crystalline, lake, where he became a writer.

During those five years, he began and finished his book, perhaps a more fictional version of his adventures with the bear, he named it “East of the Sun and West of the Moon” and it became rather popular which pleased him somewhat, yet he still missed his bear. He sometimes found himself regretting not going with him but decided it was best to leave him to do what he wanted.

It was night time, and the full moon hung heavy in the air. Fai was getting ready for bed, in his white dressing gown and his hair, which had grown longer, tied back with a ribbon when he heard a horse. He rushed to the door to look outside where he saw the man who was once a bear, smirking on a big black stallion in some eastern armour. He had returned to him! It was not long until he felt his embrace and smelled a scent which he had missed.  
  
“Kurogane” was muttered huskilly into his ear. “My name is Kurogane and I am the prince of a land called Showa. I wish for you to return with me and become my consort.” Fai pulled back with a smirk and flicked his nose.   
  
“You are late Kuro-puu! I’ve been waiting here for you for an awfully long time!” A growl escaped Kurogane’s lips but it was all in jest as Fai found himself being chased inside to the bedroom by the man who he had freed from his curse of being a bear, so that they could reunite and celebrate their reunion. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Please let me know what you thought. I think I've improved a lot as a writer since but it's nice to see where we've come from!


End file.
